Wriggles no jutsu
by xaebhal
Summary: Vous aimez les Wriggles? Vous aimez Naruto? Ici, les chansons des wriggles sont transposées dans le monde de Kishimoto...
1. Ah bah ouais mais bon

Voila, je suis un grand fan de naruto...  
Et aussi un fan des Wriggles. Quoi vous connaissez pas les wriggles? mais il faut arranger ça tout de suite!!!!  
Les wriggles sont 5 joyeux comperes français qui chantent des chansons à texte avec une guitare. Et faut voir leurs paroles c'est genial.   
Donc j'adore ce groupe et leur chanson alors j'ai parodié leurs chansons pour les transposer dans le monde de Kishimoto.   
Voila, ca donne Wriggles no jutsu... hehe  
  
Premier chapitre, sur la chanson Ah bah ouais mais bon...  
  
---  
  
z' ai pas d' papa, z' ai pas d' mamam moi j' trouve ca degueulasse  
explique naruto a kakashi qui ecoute d' une oreille lasse  
les autres ninja m' ont dit qu'bah normalement ils en ont  
ah bah ouais mais bon !   
Le village a été attaqué c la vie si un renard tue tout le monde  
  
Si j'y arrive pas c'est que j'ai un demon à l'interieur de moi  
explique naruto a ce sale pervers de jiraya  
Kushyose no jutsu c'est beaucoup trop dur pour moi  
ah bah ouais mais bon si tu ne fait pas des efforts, ce ne sont pas les efforts qui vont te faire  
  
la s'maine prochaine y' a hinata qui me donne rendez vous  
explique Naruto a Gaara et son Suna no jutsu  
avec cette nene, j' ai decouvert une passion  
ah bah ouais mais bon   
Tu vas voir, la guerre a forge le caractere. et puis ca a jamais tuee personne que je sache  
  
sauver des chats putain c chiant les missions de rang D  
explique naruto a l' hokage chargé de dispatcher  
j'vais pas passer mon temps a courir après des minets  
ah bah ouais mais bon, je fais mon metier tu fais ton metier...  
  
Putain naruto t'es chiant, naruto tu m'fiche la trouille  
Explique hinata a naruto qui invoque une grenouille  
tu passe tout ton temps avec le Gama sennin  
ah ba ouai mais bon si je m'entraine pas, je deviendrais jamais chuunin  
  
J'm'entraine souvent j'ai meme appris a faire le Kushyose  
explique naruto au professeur chargé de le surveiller  
si je deviens pas chuunin, je serais jamais hokage  
ah bah ouais mais bon... va falloir faire mieux que ça si tu veux y arriver  
  
Putain j'ai faim, ca fait longtemps qu'j'ai pas bouffé d'ramen  
Explique Naruto le ventre grommelant a Ichiraku   
J'ai plus une seule piece, alors siouplait un bon geste  
ah bah ouais mais bon... qui va payer ton repas si c'est pas toi?  
  
Hinata m'a jeté et mon chakra s'est envolé...  
explique naruto suppliant a son ennmi sasuke  
j'peux dormir chez toi, je ne sais plus ou aller...  
Et bah va sous les ponts... allez degage j'ai pas que ca a faire moi...  
  
---  
  
voila, une petite review pour dire que vous avez aimé / detesté / rien compris / abandonné... rayez la mention inutile. 


	2. Sasuke

Retour de Wriggles no Jutsus...  
bon apparement personne ne connait les wriggles (ou alors personne n'aime ma fic) : j'ai eu qu'une review en deux semaines! (merci Celinette)  
  
Donc voila, je met a jour ma fic pour deux pequins (excusez moi) qui vont tomber dessus par hasard, et repartir sans meme un bonjour... sniff!  
M'en fout... je la met quand meme na!  
  
---  
  
Oh la tehon la tehon la tehon, wa wa wa!!!  
  
mais pourquoi moi j' arrive pas a faire bunshin no jutsu   
sans faire un clone détraqué qui ne peut meme pas bouger  
Depuis que je suis arrivé a l'academy  
je me plante je me plante, a chaque examen  
  
Tout a l'heure devant Iruka, j'ai tout loupé  
Au fond de moi je sais bien que je peux y arriver  
mais le pire c'est que sasuk, sasuke était la et   
qu'il ma montré du doigt en chantant avec sa grosse voix :   
Ouh le gamin, il sait pas utiliser son chakra!!!  
  
Ecoutez moi tout le monde moi je vais m'en aller  
et quand je serais parti bah vous allez tous pleurer  
je reviendrais dans dix ans et je serais hokage  
et la vous serez obligez de me respecter  
Et puis toi Sasuke, des que tu me verra  
a genoux, tu viendras, et tu me suppliera  
de te donner d'autres missions que sauver des chatons  
Et la je te dirais : "Souviens toi du bunshin!"  
  
sasuke : Hé je m'en souviens du bunshin je veux dire, t'y arrive ou heu....  
  
Alors la, sasuke, tu va beaucoup trop loin,   
j'invoque immediatement une tres grosse grenouille  
J'ai appris a commender le grand Gamabunta  
On verra mon mignon si tu rigole encore....  
  
sasuke : Je rigole pas mais je veux dire, pour le bunshin t'es une daube!   
  
---  
  
Vous l'aurez reconu, c'était sur Rebbecca...  
bon ba voila s'il vous prend l'envie (étrange et inexpliquée) de m'envoyer une review (que ce soit pour faire des éloge a mon travail sublime ou pour détruire mon ego), n'hesitez pas.... 


	3. Naruto et Orochimaru

Wriggles no jutsu, chapitre 3  
Merci Misao pour ta review  
  
cette fois ci... un peu de romantisme... ^^  
  
---  
  
Un petit ninja qui s'appellait Naruto avait rendez vous avec son Hinata  
Ses parents ne voulait pas qu'il devienne son copain, car en fait, Naruto, c'était un démon...  
  
Orochimaru est comme tous les mechant, il est con...tent d'faire chier son monde  
C'est un bon ninja qui connait ses jutsu par coeur, il est con... centré sur ses ennemis  
  
Le petit ninja embrasse langoureusement Hinata qui s'écrit : "Oh vas-y fait moi mal!"  
Ca reveille Jiraya, Jiraya le pervers qui bondit: "une Hyuga, un demon c'est pas normal!"  
  
Orochimaru veut devenir immortel mais il est con... damné par un jutsu  
lancé par l'hokage, maintenant il peut plus bouger et il a con... voqué Kabuto  
  
Attention petite ninja derrière toi, c'est tout le village qui commence a s'ebranler,   
prevenu par Jiraya, voila le papa de ton Hinata qui vient te faire une prise de jyuken  
  
Kabuto l'espion a eu une grosse hallu puisqu'il est con.. vaincu d'avoir vu  
Naruto se transformer en Renard et bastonner Hyashi Hyuga et il est con... trarié d'avoir pas pu  
Ram'ner Sasuke a temps pour sauver Orochimaru puisqu'il est con... firmé  
Qu'il va clamser sans pouvoir massacrer tous les con... seillers de Konoha...  
  
---  
  
Voila, apres poupine et Thierry voici Naruto et Orochimaru...  
bon ba si jamais vous voulez reviewer, c'est pas moi qui vous retiens 


	4. HokageSasukeJiraya

Wriggles no jutsu, chapitre 4  
HokageSasukeJiraya...  
ca devient n'importe quoi...  
  
---  
  
"Va me chercher Naruto!"  
Dit fermement l'Hokage  
"Pourquoi veux tu voir mon Héros?"  
Dit timidement Hinata  
  
L'hokage repondit simplement et gentilment  
qu'avec le village du sable il n'avait que des soucis...  
Qu'il avait besoin d'envoyer très rapidement  
un bon ninja qui puisse aller calmer le courroux  
de tous ces hommes et toutes ces femmes  
attirés par le mal, le pouvoir et les sous  
et pour sauver guérir, toutes ces âmes,   
il n'avait pas trouvé mieux que Naruto  
Mais cela faisait longtemps que Naruto n'en avait plus rien à carer  
De savoir ce que foutait gaara dans son village de sable empoisonné  
Quand l'hokage dit qu'il comptait sur lui pour retourner   
sauver konoha et ses ninja  
Naruto répondit hého ca va j'en ai assez... j'veux des ramen!  
  
A Konoha... A konoha...  
  
L'hokage ne se laissa pas démonter,   
ne voulant pas perdre devant le kazekage  
il alla voir Sasuke, Dernier Uchiha le rival, l'ennemi juré de Naruto  
A lalalalala  
se desola Sasuke...  
Si tu savais dans quelle merde je suis  
Mon grand frère ma empoisonné la vie  
A lalalalala  
Se lamenta sasuke...  
Avec ce sceau sur moi je ne peux plus attaquer  
Je ne sais plus quoi faire a part le Lion Rendan  
  
A konoha... A Konoha...  
  
Sasuke, l'Hokage décidèrent de s'entraider,   
après divers juunin il regardèrent sur la liste,  
la liste des génies on pouvait toujours rever, il virent marqué Jira Quoi?!  
L'ermitte Jiraya!!  
Ils éclatèrent de rire sans pouvoir se calmer,   
ne pouvant meme pas dire ou vivait l'ermitte  
N'epeche qu'il partirent bras dessus un peu saoul,   
Ils savaient quoi lui dire ils étaient d'accord sur tout  
  
Jiraya les recu poliment ecouta leur histoire,  
il trouvait ca charmant qu'on soit venu le voir,   
mais au bout de deux heures de discussions confuses  
Jiraya s'écria "Hého les gars je m'excuse,   
mais moi moi j'ai déja envoyé quelqu'un là bas  
il est genial il est carton, il est sympa..." ^^  
  
Heu... L'hokage et Sasuke, surpris, marquèrent une pause.   
Silence...  
  
Avant de lui avouer  
désolé on ne voit pas à qui tu pense  
je pense à nara, Shikamaru Nara,   
Il pense à Nara Shikamaru nara...  
  
"VA ME CHERCHER NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
Vociferas Sasuke  
"Mais te voila mais ou étais tu?"  
Demanda alors Sakura  
"Trois jours se sont passés depuis depuis ton départ  
Maintenant je peux comprendre maintenant je peux te voir  
Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais partit pour boire  
Et puis qui c'est ces deux la, ces deux ninja"  
  
"Ces deux Ninjas, ce sont mes amis.  
Je te presente l'hokage et Jiraya.  
Jiraya, c'est le pervers qui a un livre  
et l'hokage c'est celui qui en a pas..."  
  
"oh! tu me ramene pas des gens comme ça à la maison!"  
"BON MAINTENANT FERME TA GUEULE!  
Va donc chercher à boire pour mes amis nouveaux  
Et va chercher Naruto, on fait des equipes pour jouer au go..."  
  
Sakura ne bougeais pas... Ces trois hommes abbattus étaient ils des ninjas?  
Et quand elle demanda timidement : "Et Gaara?"  
Les ninja... s'esclaffèrent :   
"Qu'est ce que ca peut nous faire  
et en ramenant l'Sake, n'oublie pas les verres..."  
  
---  
  
Bon est il nécessaire que je me répete? oui? bon d'accord! Alors je fais cours :   
Bouton review merci... 


	5. Roucoucou hinata

Wriggles no jutsu chapitre 5  
Roucoucou Hinata...  
Ca commence à devenir chaud...  
  
---  
  
Roucoucou chère hinata  
C'est bien toi la plus belle  
Roucoucou oui c'est moi  
Naruto qui t'appelle  
  
Roucoucou j'suis en bas  
De la demeure des Hyuga  
Roucoucou hinata tu me vois pas?  
Avec tes blanches prunelles...  
  
Je roucoule et je nous vois  
Comme deux amants ninjas   
Je t'apprends le Kage bunshin (no jutsu)  
En te flattant la rondelle  
  
Roucoucou hinata,   
Entends tu ma ritournelle?  
Si mon coeur bûle pour toi  
Mes couilles se les gelent  
  
Roucoucou est tu la?  
C'est toutes mes pensées qui s'emmelent  
Comme ton cousin je n'aime pas  
Je monte par l'echelle  
  
Juste en dessous du toit  
Je te vois je t'interpelle  
J'interromps tes ebats  
Avec le chien fidele (de kiba)  
  
Bon ba c'est pas tout ca  
Mais Kakashi m'appelle  
Je m'en retourne chez moi (Crac)  
Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel?  
  
Roucoucou hinata  
De l'hopital je me rappelle  
En sortant du coma  
Cette enorme gamelle  
  
Si un jour je vous vois  
Passer dans la ruelle  
Surtout ne t'etonne pas  
Si je vous ensorcelle (au ransengan)  
  
---  
  
Vous avez toujours pas compris? review? Message? S'il vous plaaaiiiit!!!! 


	6. Ninja

Wriggles no jutsu chapitre 6  
Ninja  
Car il est ninja...  
  
---  
  
Un costume orange  
Des kunais dans les poches  
Un démon vit en moi  
Et j'ai plein de chakra  
  
(c'est pour ça)  
Qu'avec Jiraya  
Tout pres de konoha  
J'ai vite essay  
d'apprendre l'controller  
  
Ca fait deja 12 ans  
qu'j'avais cette impression  
que tous les habitants  
avait des regards opressants  
  
Je faisais pas attentions  
souvent je soupirais  
peu importe leurs raisons  
j'voulais juste qu'ils me reconnaissent  
  
Car je suis Ninja  
Ninja sans frontiere  
Apprenti d'Jiraya   
Ce sale ermitte per...  
  
Ninja rdin toujours  
Je suis fan de ramen  
Ma technique ultime   
C'est celle du harem  
  
Je suis pas comme Neji  
Arrogant et odieux  
Qui frappe même sa cousine  
Qui lui avait rien d'mand  
  
J'sais pas faire les bunshins  
Ni invoquer des grenouilles  
Je suis l'roi du kage bunshin  
Et du oiroke no jutsu!  
  
J'aime bien faire le mariole  
Quand on part en mission  
J'fais semblant d'etre un pro  
Pour impressioner Sakura  
  
Quand derrière elle m'ignore  
et qu'elle fait les yeux doux   
A c'bellatre de Sasuke  
Ca m'met d'mauvaise humeur  
  
Car je suis Ninja  
Ninja à Konoha  
Apprenti ninja   
Amoureux d'Saku ...  
  
Ninja loup parfois  
Faché avec Sasuke  
Et je perds mon sang froid  
D'toute façon i'm'fait chier!  
  
Si tu viens de Suna  
Et que t'as une gourde dans l'dos  
Je te previens mon gars  
J'te fais des coups d'salaud!  
  
Si tu viens d'oto  
Comme orochimaru  
Ou bien Kabuto  
J'te fout un coup d'pied au cul!  
  
Si tu veux discuter  
Autour d'un plat de ramen  
Alors viens je t'emmene  
Chez mon pote Ichiraku  
  
Si t'as un p'tit souci  
Tu peux venir m'en parler  
Mais si tu veux jouer  
Va voir konohamaru  
  
Car je suis Ninja,   
Je veux m'améliorer  
Et avec Jiraya  
Je passe mon temps à m'entrain...  
  
Ninja mais crev  
quand j'apprends l'ransengan  
Pour pouvoir battre Sasuke  
Et son putain d'Sharingan  
  
Car on je suis ninja,   
mais personne ne veut d'moi  
Toute la journée rejeté par ceux qui s'souviennent du démon  
J'veux dev'nir hokage pour qu'enfin ils m'respectent  
Le bonheur a un prix, ma face sur la montagne!   
  
---  
  
review... 


	7. Planete

Retour au pays des ninjas avec nos cinq trublions tout de rouge vétu.... Cette fois ci je me suis attaqué à la "planete aux mille et une couleurs"  
  
---  
  
Sur la planète aux mille et un ninjas  
Des enfants apprennent le chakra.  
Y en a des grand des maigres des gros des petits,  
Ils sont tous à l'académie  
Ils font des henges des bunshins des katons  
Et des tonnes de jutsus  
A chaque ninja, son caractère  
Neji est distant shikamaru faineant,  
Ino et sakura se battent pour Sasuke qui prefere rester de son coté.  
Mais le pauvre Naruto lui n'a jamais eu d'amis...  
A cause de Kyubi  
  
Le demon qui detruisait le village avait été maitrisé  
Par l'hokage trois qui l'avait scellé  
Dans le corps du nouveau né  
Les gens se mélangent loin d'ce ninja étrange et maudit  
Qui doit garder en lui le secret de Kyubi, et vivre sans amis  
  
Mais un après-midi ensoleillé  
De ce joyeux mois qu'est Juillet  
Une petite fille aux yeux couleur de lait  
A sa chevillette vint sonner  
  
"Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'c'est parce qu't'a un demon  
Qu'on nous interdit de te voir  
Qu'on a pas le droit de te parler  
Ma mère me le dit tous les soirs  
Et dans mon lit quand il fait tout noir  
Je pense à toi, j'en ai marre de faire des cauchemars "  
  
Hinata s'assoit devant naruto  
Demande des ramen et un p'tit peu d'eau  
Et pour la première fois Uzumaki  
Sent le bonheur monter en lui  
  
Mais sur la planète aux mille et un ninjas  
Les shinobis ont peur  
On a courru depuis tout le village  
Blanc d'avoir courru et rouge de rage  
Même l'hokage jiraya Kakashi  
Tous jusque chez Uzumaki  
En arrivant on découvre Hinata couché sur le divan  
Naruto l'embrassant  
  
Le soir venu dans les rues endormis  
Seul les bruits courrent encore  
Et Hinata embrasse son ami  
Dans des rêves multicolores  
Pas l'temps d'se dire aurevoir  
Pas l'droit de s'revoir et seul dans sa triste prison  
Un drôle de demon renard broie du noir  
Sur la planète aux mille et une rumeurs.  
  
---  
  
Et voila... S'il vous plait, oubliez pas une petit review!!!!


	8. La trapouille des ninjas

Me vla de retour, avec cette fois ci la trapouille des ninjas....  
  
---  
  
On m'a dit qu'ètre un ninja, c'était vach'ment bien J'ai pas perdu une seconde pour me prendre en main Je m'suis fait un tas d'amis dans la ninja académie Et là-bas, j'ai appris à faire le ninja  
  
Il faut bien se concentrer,  
Controller son chakra,  
Connaitre des tas d'techniques,  
Comme ça on est plus fort.  
  
Il faut bien se concentrer,  
Controller son chakra,  
Savoir marcher sur l'eau,  
Comme ça on est plus fort.  
  
On fait des missions avec not' sensei Kakashi,  
Il faut supporter Sasuke, mais qu'est-ce que ca vaut le coup!  
On passe toute la journée à toujours s'entrainer On n'est pas encore formés mais on est au courant  
  
Qu'il faut bien se concentrer,  
Controller son chakra,  
Connaitre des tas d'techniques,  
Comme ça on est plus fort.  
  
Il faut bien se concentrer,  
Controller son chakra,  
Savoir marcher sur l'eau,  
Comme ça on est plus fort.  
  
Si j'm'applique et si j'écoute je pourrai passer Bientôt l'échelon Chuunin et alors je saurai  
  
Qu'il faut bien se concentrer,  
Controller son chakra,  
Connaitre des tas d'techniques,  
et des tas et des tas et des tas...  
  
et il faut bien se concentrer,  
Controller son chakra,  
Savoir marcher sur l'eau,  
Comme ça on est plus fort.  
  
---  
  
Voila comme d'hab, une petite review ca peut pas faire de mal ;-) 


End file.
